Round The Bend
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: After finally completing the Shikon quest and her friends deciding to drag her away on vacation, Kagome falls into a whole other new adventure. And she thought the last one was a doozy, wait until she get's a load of the new one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I needed to write something that was a little more on the funny side. So I present you, _Round The Bend_. I **really** hope you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote it. I usually don't giggle and laugh at my own work, but after going through it a few times, I just couldn't help myself. So please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome's footing wasn't exactly sure on the smooth stone surface. It didn't help that she was covered from head to toe in what she guessed was porridge or pudding. Not only that, but her hands weren't free either. No, they were holding a now tiny version of Ayumi, who was trying her hardest to wrap a small ribbon around herself while still keeping balance in her porridge covered hands. All this while Kagome herself was running from strangely dressed... things and a crazed cutlery throwing rabbit. All this inside a white castle, that was most definitely <strong>not<strong> the English country side they were touring not an half hour-ago.

And how did they end up in their current situation?

A crazed pair of the most oddly dressed couple they had ever seen. A tall, pale, lanky, eye patch wearing, dark haired man and a short, pale, large headed red headed woman. Both of whom were cuffed to one another, neither looked happy about it either. They looked like they had just stepped out of a 'Maerchen' picture, causing all four girls to stop and stare. It was the minute of them staring which allowed the man to stab her in the leg while the woman snatched the Shikon.

They left in quite a hurry, and Kagome gave chase, not expecting her friends to follow suite. She had followed them into a manicured hedge garden that led to a forest of sorts at the edge of the museums grounds, and she watched with wide eyes as they dove into a large hole at the base of a large, gnarled tree. So like any logical person that had a duty of protecting a powerful and sacred object, she dove right after them. Not at all noticing a hand latching onto the back of her shirt until it was to late.

Looking over her shoulder she noticed, that like in a manga, the one closest to her had grabbed her shirt, which was Ayumi, Ari onto hers and Yuka pulling up the rear. So when Kagome jumped, they all had to follow with her.

Strange sites, sounds and even scenes lined the walls of whatever they were falling in, and a strange sense of welcome and irony hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She was always falling into new adventures. Why couldn't she walk into one, like in Narnia? Did gravity always have to work against her when if came to new adventures?

A scream brought her back to reality.

A door was coming at them, and rather fast. She could feel how Ayumi was now clutching to her while the other two had let go. And suddenly it swung open, revealing a churning mass of something, and the first two of the girls landed in it with a loud splat, and all went dark.

The first thing Kagome realized was, whatever they landed in, it was thick. Next came the warmth, and how it was quickly rising in temperature. So, blindly she reached out, searching for her friend until frantic fingers latched onto her wrist. With her free hand, she placed it near her mouth and let out a small amount of air, quickly learning which way was up.

Swimming in the liquid... or whatever thick mass was, they went in that direction, and gasped for air when they broke the surface. With blind eyes, Kaomge led them to the edge and hauled them out of whatever it was they were in, not expecting them to fall a small ways.

Ayumi was coughing and hacking anything that may have entered her lungs, and Kagome having had **many** near drownings looked for the substance that would help sooth a throat after all that. Water. How ironic was that? Grabbing a cup of what looked like tea, she handed it to the frantic girl. If her friend didn't look so frightened, she would have laughed her head off at the sight she made. Like she'd been dunked into a pot of porridge. Looking to the trail of what they crawled out of, it was just that.

Angling her brows downwards, her rational mind tried to figure out how they feel down a hole, that only a doped up madman could think of, to crawling out of a... cauldron? A surprised and frightened shriek drew her gaze to watch as her friend started to shrink. The cup fell from her hands, shattering against the stone flooring, as they reached out to Kagome. She rushed to her friends side, seeing with wide eyes as she shrank and shrank, only for her clothes to hide her completely from her eyes.

If it wasn't for a lump moving about under the shirt, she would have thought her friend had disappeared entirely. Quickly, she pulled the heavy porridge sodded material back and the disbelieving eyes of an ex time traveler and that of a tiny Ayumi stared at each other. What just happened?

Careful hands took her friend, still covered in porridge, and gathered the clothes and stood up. The two were asking one another, without giving any answers, to what was going on and if the other was alright and so on and so forth. If it wasn't for the enraged yell of what **sounded** like a man that brought them out of their party of two for panic, they would have completely ignored the dressed and talking rabbit.

The next thing they knew, he was yelling about, to what Kagome could understand, the mess and how the porridge belonged in the pot and not dancing about in the kitchen. They way he went at it, it sounded like it happened often. The porridge actually going for a spin on the kitchen floor, not the people climbing out of said porridge. After they, well Kagome since the rabbit couldn't see Ayumi, refused to get back where the _porridge_ belonged, he started to throw random kitchen cutlery at her and shouted for the guards to put the porridge back.

Kagome knew the guards would notice right away that they were indeed not part of the porridge, hopefully, and most likely arrest her. And so, after years of running away from small bands of _whatever_ took to their heads to chase her, she was out of that kitchen so fast, she was sure if Kouga were there, he'd be impressed. More so since she was covered in porridge and slipping all over the place.

Now, back to the present.

Ayumi was screaming, telling her to watch out, duck and whatnot, when nothing was really being done to her. Although Kagome could understand. Memories of the time where Miroku, Shippo and herself were shrunk into the box garden of... what was his name again? All she remembered was being put into, another stew, about to be eaten... again, all because a student of a Sennin got greedy. But back to the main point, everything was frighteningly terrifying when one was the size of a mouse

"_Ayumi..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm going to put you one my shoulder. I'm gonna need my hands if I'm gonna get us out of here."_

"_... okay, just don't drop me!"_

"_Hang on then. Tightly."_ with the slight exchange done, and her friend now perched on her shoulder, clutching to whatever was able to be grasped in her tiny hands, Kagome used her somewhat freed hands to her advantage.

Slipping at her sudden stop and spin to face the strange people, who felt the need to dress like chess pieces, but not to the point where she fell on her back, she waited till one of them got close enough and grabbed one of the pole arms closest to her and gave a good yank and spin. Twirling the weapon in her hands, she stood in a ready position, unstable as it were, and the deadly end pointed towards the group and rabbit. She still had to figure out about the talking rabbit.

"_YEAH! Go Kagome! Now I say we get the hell out of here!"_

"_Agreed, let's get going. Don't forget to hang on."_

Backing away a few steps, plus a few more, she spun around and took off. It took a few steps before she actually went anywhere thanks to the porridge, but then she was off like the hounds of hell were on her heals. Well, she was using the feeling of the complete Shikon as a guide really, but the principle was the same.

Ayumi was squeaking and crying out from the sudden movements and running of Kagome. She watched with wide eyes with the way her friend was moving. After being sick all those years, she shouldn't be running like she was, what was going on here?

She was planning to stop and open the doors, but the fact that her feet were covered in porridge wasn't a factor she took in. Her body slammed painfully into the white door with a wet splat, groaning as one of her free hand slipped down the door and smearing the porridge along the surface, she groped about for the handle, pushed and the door creaked open.

"_Kagome! Hurry, move!"_

"_Arwg." _it was easy for her friend to say, she wasn't the one running or had just slid painfully into a _heavy_ door.

A fork imbedded itself into the door near her, where Ayumi let out a high pitched scream next to her ear, Kagome recoiled slightly and stumbled out of there, and was once again running with the pole arm in hand and a tiny Ayumi screaming as Kagome tore down the pathway. And then it hit her as a group of pale dressed people squeaked and cried out as they parted for her. Ayumi was tiny, she was running from a talking rabbit that threw everything it could get it's hands... ahem, paws on, and _hopefully_ people dressed as chess pieces. She started laughing at it all. Not only was she running from all this, but she was also covered in porridge.

"_What are you laughing about? This isn't the time to be LAUGHING!"_

"_Saa... sorry Ayumi-chan. But think about it. You're tiny, we're both covered in porridge and on the run from people dressed as chess pieces and a talking rabbit that seems to have a thing for throwing cutlery! How is this not funny?"_

"_It's insane! I am just really hoping this is either some weird form of a dream or a hallucination! But that still doesn't make this a laughing matter!"_

Some more chess dressed up guards were marching up ahead, only to turn around at the commotion and fan out and get into a ready position. And seeing how small she was naturally compared to their own size, and seeing that there was a good sized gap, a crazy idea came to mind and her smile just matched it.

"_Kagome~" _her friends tone was low in question and warning. Mostly in warning. _"Whatever it is you're thinking about doing... don't do it!"_

She picked up speed and threw herself onto her knees, using the now cold porridge to help her slide relatively easily across the stone. Leaning back and down a bit, and swinging the pole are to knock two the guards off their feet but also help her to slow down and be able to get to her own feet.

"_I said NOT to do whatever it was you were thinking!" _she merely let out a laugh at her friends protest. How could she complain? She was doing all the work! But sadly she was met with a set of high, and sure to be, **heavy** gates. Perfect.

Coming to a stop and spinning around, she twirled the pole arm into a better grip, and got ready to take whatever on.

"_Ah... Kagome-chan? What are you doing?"_

"_Getting ready to take them on. Why, what does it look like?"_

"_Uh... I don't know... but since when do you know how to... to, to fight?"_

"_Believe me, you don't want to know. And you wouldn't believe me even if I told you"_

With that, she widened her stanceand got ready for whatever was going to come her way. Well what appeared to be an albino like woman dressed in completely white was not it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ah, like I stated above, I had real fun time writing this one. I think I freaked my mom out with how I was giggling like a mad man typing this up! Please tell me what you think, and if you've noticed any mistakes. (Repeated words/sentences/grammar/spelling/ect...)

Well then, til the next update! :)


	2. Authors Note

**!NOTICE!**

Sorry, but this is not an update.

My laptop died, the blue screen of doom, so I am without a computer or laptop at the moment. I am already in the process of looking for something, I might just end up with an old tower by the end of the week. So, fear not In the mean time, I'm bumming off of other computers, but I will not have the ability to update anything, as that is all on my external hard-drive and waiting for my own computer.

This will be replaced with an actual chapter.

Once again, sorry. But I'll be back as **soon** as I possibly can. Thank you all for being so understanding.

**~ Bunny.W.K  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kagome was chatting with a highly pissed off Ayumi, back in the kitchen they had both appeared in. The lady in white... from what she could understand, was actually a queen, and that made Kagome feel like... fool. It seemed her first meeting with royalty would forever be curse.<p>

Looking back, since Sesshoumaru was a Lord that made Inuyasha in a sense a prince. Both of which tried to kill her on their first meeting. Then there was 'Princess' Kaguya, though she had wanted a piece of Inuyasha's fire rat haori, had in turn also wanted to devour like she had the moon Princess because of her immunity against time. Then Kouga, Prince of the wolves kidnapped her, Princess Ayame was probably the only one she could think of that was even remotely civil.

"_I'm telling you Kagome-chan, they're all in on it! This is some sort of kidnapping to get money from our families! How else would you explain all of this?"_ Ayumi huffed from her spot atop a tea cup, clutching the ribbon she had closer to herself.

"_If that were so, then why are Eri and Yuka not here with us?"_

"_That's easy! They're keeping us separated so we don't work and plan together so we can escape!"_

Was her friend full of nothing but conspiracy theories?

"_I highly doubt that's what's going on..."_ she trailed off as she watched the queen mix a rather, questionable concoction. Her eyes widened as she watched her spit in it then add an old dead persons finger.

If it were at all possible, they widened even further as she watch her pour the concoction into a cup and handed it to Ayumi. Said girl drank the concoction without question, though Kagome knew if her friend had just witnessed what she just did, she would have been screaming about how they were trying to poison her.

Before she finished her, drink, the queen picked her up and placed Ayumi onto one of the stools. Immediately following the transfer, Ayumi began to grow. It continued till she was once again her actual size.

Ayumi let out a happy squeal, seeing that she was once again normal. Though it quickly turned to an embarrassed shriek when she was covered in nothing more than whatever porridge was left on her. She quickly threw herself off the stool and ducked under and behind Kagomes legs.

Kagome switched from looking between her friend and her friends clothes still in her arms. The clothing was somewhat dry and would most likely be uncomfortable to put on, and Kagome was sure she heard the Lady mummer something under her breath, and the situation was made worse when the door to the kitchen opened and the stupid ninja-wanna-be rabbit walked in.

Quickly dumping Ayumi's clothes so to cover her, Kagome made a mad dash and started to herd the rabbit out of the kitchen, ignoring it's protests about unruly porridge and being kicked out of **it's** kitchen. All she knew or cared was that it was male, and was not welcome at the moment.

Grabbing the door and using her foot to try and keep the rabbit out so she could close said door, her eyes spied a man holding a bolt of fabrics. Biting her lower lip, and still trying to keep the damn rabbit out of the kitchen with her foot, she contemplated if she should take the fabric or not.

Her friend was naked and covered with drying porridge, and sitting in a strangers kitchen after drinking some... questionable concoction from the Lady in white.

"Kagome-chan-?"

Ah screw it. So what if it looked expensive, her friend needed it more than whatever it was going to be turned into. Quick as lightning while still maintain her pose, which was a feat all onto itself, she snatched the bolt of fabric and clutched it close to her chest.

With an extra push from her foot, the rabbit stumbled back, and shouted something less than pleasant at her, where she merely stuck her tongue and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"_It's better than nothing. Well, until we get you some proper clothing, or get yours washed."_ walking over to her friend, taking the pins out of the very rich looking and feeling fabric.

Hesitantly, Ayumi stood up and allowed Kagome to wrap the fabric around her, forming a short toga of sorts. She was just glad she wasn't naked anymore, though she was still somewhat covered in the sticky mess. Holding the rest of the bolt, she watched as her friend grabbed a pair of scissor and carelessly cut it. Her eyes followed as a knot was tied over her left shoulder and the rest of the fabric taken back.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the fabric in her hands... she could set it off to the side... or~ she could give it back. Damn her conscious for needing to do the right thing. Walking back to the door, she unlocked it and opened it to see that both the man and the rabbit were still there. The rabbit looking rather angry and the man... well she took her first look at him and ended up blinking a few times.

He had the reddest or orange-ist hair she had ever seen. His eyebrows were the same coloring, and both were wild and curly. And his eyes were a bright yellow-green. It was then she realized, every... person that she came across was rather... pale, and it made the color around his eyes stand out all the more.

The clothing he wore... from her peripheral vision, was just as bright and wild. His top hat was... it had an array of large... needles? Sticking out of it and as she mechanically handed the bolt of fabric back, she noticed his fingers were wrapped in bandages, with a few dark spots she knew to be were blood managed to seep through.

Then something white that stood out against the man's colorful spectrum of an outfit caught her eye, and when she read what was on it... it just clicked. A 10 over 6. Why hadn't she seen it before? Chess pieces! Talking rabbits! Hell! Dancing porridge – err pudding... WHATEVER!

"_Ayumi! I know where we are!"_ quickly, she spun around and made it to her friend's side.

The sharing of her epiphany was cut short when the Lady blew a powder in both Ayumi's and her own direction. Their hands automatically went up to clear the air around them, coughing and sneezing as they inhaled the stuff.

"Arg! I could have went without inhaling and tasting something like this... ewwww~"

"SEE! They are trying to poison us!" Ayumi's angry cry ended with a sneeze.

A nervous laugh twittered past Kagome's lips as she looked away from all parties.

"Ha-ha-ha... wrong Queen, Ayumi."

"What are-" sneeze "-are you talking-" cough, cough "-talking about?" when her little tirade was done, she planted closed fists in her hips, something Kagome had done and seen often enough while she was doing her little time traveling stint during Jr. High.

"Well... let's just say... I may know where we are."

"Oh that's wonderful then!"

Both turned to the Lady... who Kagome had an inkling of her actual title. Though, that didn't mean she was just going to out and say it. Nooo~, her friend would question her sanity, something she was doing this very moment.

"That will help keep things short then."

Kagome raised a brow as the woman held her hands at shoulder height. Was it to make her look... feminine or something? Dainty even? She would never understand some of the things people did throughout history that required women to prove themselves to be in fact... well women. And she lived through some of that history!

"Ah... I said... _**may**_ know where we are... I think... I hope not though." Kagome's brows pinched together in deep thought. Earlier she had been laughing it off, she was sure the pressure of... whatever it was had gotten to her then. But not now. No. Now she had an idea to where she was, though some of it didn't make much sense, like some factors contradicted her idea.

Raising her hands, she buried her face in them and let out a frustrated groan. She was getting a headache. Due to the powder... she was sure of it.

"Kagome... that rabbit is... giving me an evil eye..." a set of hands clasped around her upper arm.

Looking up, Ayumi had moved to her to stand behind her trying to hide from the rabbit. Said rabbit was muttering under it's breath till it caught what her friend had whispered.

"Rabbit! I ain't no rabbit! I happen to be a Hare!" as the rabbit... hare began it's own tirade against what Ayumi for calling it the wrong thing, said girl squeaked and ducked behind her only shield. Namely Kagome.

Said girl was watching the... hare with mild fascination as it grabbed at it's own ears and began going on about tea and every one being late. That settled Kagome's idea as to where they were even more. All she needed now was that... cat to appear

Oh! Speak of the devil!

"Ah, your Majesty, Thackery, Tarrant, and estranged guests." Kagome blinked at the rather purple cat that was floating in the middle of the kitchen. Ayumi let out another squeak and shifted to Kagome's back. Her fingers digging into the skin, making Kagome wince.

All chaos ensued. The cat was baiting and teasing the hare, a few dished were thrown in it's direction, how the hare moved from the door way to into the kitchen without anyone noticing was a mystery to Kagome. The Queen herself was smiling simply, the man in the doorway was clutching to the bolt and Kagome herself merely closed her eyes and began whispering one of her favorite mantras.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's **just** a _**dream**_." yet when she opened her eyes, the scene was still playing in front of her eyes. Letting out a whimper, Kagome began to make her way out of the kitchen, Ayumi still clutching to her and shuffling behind her.

"May I ask where you're going?" Kagome paused and turned to face the Queen, now that her title had actually been said out loud.

"Find my other friends, and those two... strange people and get back what was stolen from me." Kagome resisted the small little pushes her friend was giving her to continue her movement.

"Oh? There are others from your world?"

"Ah, yes. We followed, an..." Kagome trailed off on how to describe them. Also wondering, that the two could have been tied to this Queen some how...

Her headache was growing. She knew the story, hell she and everyone she knew from home grew up with the stories. But there were to many variables that didn't make sense to her at the moment.

"Oh just spit it out already! An extremely tall guy with an eye patch and a woman with a large head!" Ayumi let go of Kagome's back and folded her arms over her chest. "They stabbed you in the leg and stole your necklace! Not like you can't buy another one." the girl muttered under her breath.

As if realizing what she just said the others froze, while Ayumi's eyes shot open and was once again clutching to her friend.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry. You have been running all over the place after getting stabbed in the leg, and I've been no help to you either. We should go to a hospital and let a doctor see to it!"

All of a sudden Ayumi was dragging her friend in whatever which way she deemed as the exit, and Kagome allowed herself to be dragged, her headache reaching an all time high like they haven't in a very long time. Whimpering about how her life was never going to be normal again.

A shout from the kitchen caused her to turn her head and look behind her, still being dragged away.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!"

After that, more shouts were followed and the sound of dishes smashing while pots and pans were thrown about confirmed Kagome's realization about her life, lack there of, and how it would never be the same.

"Why couldn't I have landed in something else? Like my bed, or a nice hot spring? Something normal just for once?" eyes raised up, as if to ask the heavens themselves. Of course her answer didn't come, or one that she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, I **really** had to force myself with this one. From the lack of reviews, I feel like this one isn't really all that much liked. Now, I usually am against when an writer asks for reviews, but now I can understand where some of them are coming from. Reviews shows us that who ever is reading our stories are interested enough to put in what they think, what they noticed and their appreciation. So... if I don't see any new reviews for this story soon, I may take it down or offer it up for adoption. And it really hurts to say these things, but that's also how I feel about this story. So... we'll see where things go from here.


End file.
